


[Gramander]A little trouble

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 紐特變小了。





	1. Chapter 1

一個人影嗖的一聲出現在一幢古老大宅的門口。站穩了之後，他打量了一下周圍的環境，慢條斯理地將魔杖塞進魔杖套裡，再仔細的整理好儀容，才握上古舊大門的門環，敲了兩聲。

他能夠聽到敲門的聲音被魔法傳遞得很遠，悶沉地猶如悶雷的聲響傳遍這幢大宅的每一個角落。他等了好一會兒，屋內才有人來應門。

葛雷夫打開大門的時候就看到西瑟悠閒地研究著他家大門上的雕花，似乎一點都不慌張。

「嗨，波西瓦，最近過得怎麼樣？」西瑟轉頭看著葛雷夫，愉快地問，「看起來你好像過得不是很順利？」

他饒有興致的觀察葛雷夫的樣子。來開門的葛雷夫一改平常嚴肅菁英的模樣，領口敞開著，襯衫的袖口捲了起來，衣服也不似平常一般平整，褲腳上的一大片髒汙看起來像是泥土，連梳得一絲不苟的髮型也略顯凌亂。

葛雷夫正想開口說些什麼，就聽到屋內傳來好大一聲碰撞聲，緊跟著有什麼在樓梯上奔跑的咚咚聲。

「你先進來我們再談。」他皺眉往屋內望了一眼，示意西瑟跟上他，西瑟隨即跟著他走進他家大門內。

在他們都踏進大門之後，大門自動關上並且自動鎖了起來，葛雷夫不放心地抽出魔杖，在門上又加固了一到防護魔法。

西瑟揚著眉看著葛雷夫的動作，葛雷夫正想解釋，卻又被打斷。

一個小小的身影頂著一頭蓬亂的棕髮，衝到他倆跟前，興沖沖的舉起雙手。

「波西，你看！」灰綠色的大眼睜著，眼中閃爍著興奮，獻寶似地又舉高了雙手，還墊起了腳尖，想把手中捧著的東西送到葛雷夫面前。

「啊，是兩腳蛇孵出來了。紐特，你給它取了名字了嗎？」葛雷夫微微彎下腰對上紐特的視線，溫聲說道。

「還沒有。」紐特搖搖頭，表情看起來很苦惱。

「它才剛孵出來，我們先把它放回巢裡好嗎？然後我們可以慢慢幫它想名字。」

「嗯。」紐特點點頭，捧著初生的兩腳蛇，轉身飛快地跑掉了。

葛雷夫站直身體，看著紐特的背影跑過轉角，一回頭就看到西瑟在偷笑。

「有什麼好笑的？」葛雷夫的語氣很淡，擰起眉，沒有搞懂這個情況為什麼好笑。

「沒什麼，我看你應付得挺好的。」西瑟用咳嗽掩飾他的偷笑，能看到葛雷夫這麼溫情的樣子太值得了，「紐特小時候可愛吧？」

「是很可愛，但是我沒想過他小時候這麼……棘手。」

兩天前的一次魔藥事故，讓紐特意外變小，連心智跟記憶都回到他五、六歲的年紀。一開始葛雷夫還覺得看到自己伴侶小時候的樣子很新鮮有趣，但是他很快就收回了這個念頭，開始懷疑自己怎麼會覺得這件事情有趣，這簡直是災難。紐特變小不過短短兩天過去，發生了一大堆雞飛狗跳、令葛雷夫哭笑不得的事件。

先是費盡心思讓小紐特了解為什麼他不在他英國的家而是在美國──用小孩子能夠理解相信的方式，這就花費了他很大的力氣。

之後小紐特發現了他的奇獸園。從小就熱愛奇獸的紐特就像螞蟻跌到糖果堆裡，樂瘋了，追在他身後問奇獸版本的十萬個為什麼，還偷渡奇獸出來在莊園裡亂跑，跟奇獸一起搗蛋，搞得家庭小精靈們──還有他──都快發瘋了。

葛雷夫回想意外發生的第一天晚上，半夜他突然感覺到一股視線，戰鬥經驗豐富的安全部部長連忙抓起魔杖從床上跳了起來，就看到幻影猿黃澄澄的大眼在床邊盯著他看，而搗蛋的紐特躲在角落淘氣地咯咯笑著。

「他從小就是一個很有想法的孩子，這一點不論是小時候還是長大，一直都沒有改變。」西瑟不禁開始回想無憂無慮的童年時光，還沒來得及沉浸在記憶裡，就被葛雷夫拉回現實。

「我同意。但是我不是找你來回憶當年的，西瑟。」葛雷夫在他眼前揮了揮手，喚回他的注意力，「我需要你的幫忙。」

「幫忙什麼？跟可愛的小紐特一起玩嗎？我很樂意。」

「這也算幫我的忙了。」葛蕾夫忍不住嘆氣，「我需要你看著他、分散他的注意力。我沒有辦法一邊照顧他、收拾他的災難，然後一邊研究解藥。」

「能跟小紐特玩當然沒有問題，不過……」西瑟語帶暗示地拉長了尾音。

「好啦，我欠你一次。」

「我要你那套菲奇堡飛雀隊的冠軍紀念徽章！」

「……成交。」


	2. A little trouble *2

很少有事情能讓西瑟覺得「被打敗了」，很難得的、他現在就有這樣的感覺。

他看著眼前兩個小蘿蔔頭，一個倔強抬著下巴忍住不哭，一個安靜的哭著、發出小奶貓一樣的啜泣聲，額角隱隱作痛。

-

不知道是不是他老了，以前不覺得小孩難纏——尤其是自己可愛的弟弟，愛怎麼玩都可以——現在則是陪著小紐特玩了一陣子之後就覺得力不從心，一、二小時過去之後，他覺得這比抓了一整天罪犯還累。

也因為如此，他不過是一個不留意，真的就這麼一下子沒有注意，就找不到小紐特的蹤影了。

擔心小孩子會出意外，他馬上進行地毯式搜索；一邊在屋內逐層尋找，一邊在心裡問候葛雷夫——你家沒事那麼大幹什麼？

當他找得汗流浹背的時候，空氣中傳來一個輕微的爆裂聲，一隻非常惶恐、不斷顫抖的家庭小精靈出現在他的面前。他才知道紐特還有一隻玻璃獸闖進了葛雷夫的魔藥間，家庭小精靈攔不住他又不能進去，只好來搬救兵。

西瑟暴力破解門上的魔咒，當作門上他炸開的洞不存在——他才不管，留給葛雷夫自己處理——大步的跨了進去。

魔藥間裡瀰漫著一股有著難聞的氣味的濃煙，大釜倒蓋在地上，顏色詭異的液體灑在地上，還有一地的碎玻璃。

他揮揮魔杖散去那股濃煙，濃煙散去之後他終於能看清楚魔藥間裡的狀況。

一隻玻璃獸待在最高那層的魔藥櫃上，賊溜溜的往下看；紐特則是呆愣地蹲在一旁的書架頂端，沒有反應過來剛剛那一瞬間發生了什麼事；一團混亂的正中心躺著一個黑髮的小男孩。

一個變小的葛雷夫。

這下糟了。西瑟心想。

做為一個最優秀的正氣師，雖然他還在震驚之中，他的反應力已經有條不紊的開始運作。

先是用一個魔法困住搗亂的玻璃獸，吩咐家庭小精靈把牠拎走關回奇獸園；再小心翼翼地繞過那攤失敗的魔藥走到書架旁把紐特抱下來，吩咐他在門口等著；最後再隨便把一個東西變成毛毯，不接觸到那些魔藥的同時把葛雷夫抱起來。

他帶著昏迷不醒的幼年葛雷夫跟驚魂未定的紐特回到客廳，讓葛雷夫在沙發上躺好，開始詢問紐特意外發生的經過。

短短幾天內葛雷夫已經成為小紐特最好的玩伴，然後西瑟就來了。多了一個人跟他玩他很開心，但是原本的大玩伴卻不見了，他很困惑所以想找出原因。

問了家庭小精靈後他發現葛雷夫躲在一個房間裡，他想知道葛雷夫為什麼要躲起來不跟他玩，開了門就想要進去，只不過他才探了顆頭，就看到葛雷夫在忙著調配魔藥。他馬上記起爸爸告訴過他熬煮魔藥是很危險的，不能隨便打擾，不然會發生可怕的事。他害怕自己闖禍，正想悄悄地關門溜走，眼角卻看到玻璃獸鬼鬼祟祟地溜了進去。

他知道玻璃獸是個小搗蛋鬼，怕玻璃獸干擾葛雷夫然後發生可怕的事。他很快地做了決定，他要悄悄進去，不吵到葛雷夫，悄悄地把玻璃獸抓出來。

可惜他想得太美好了，玻璃獸怎麼是會乖乖就範的主？

一人一獸在魔藥間展開一場追逐戰。葛雷夫既要保護紐特遠離坩鍋、驅趕玻璃獸，還要穩定他的魔藥，分身乏術之下他的坩鍋終於不敷重任地......炸了。

之後就是西瑟看到的情況了。

西瑟很快推理出慘案是怎麼發生的：魔藥間本來有設防止打擾跟禁止進入的魔咒，而原本的紐特有通行証，雖然他變小了但是魔咒判斷他還是同一個人，所以讓他通行。玻璃獸自然是進不了魔藥間的，但是紐特打開的門給牠可趁的機會，這個壞小子就這樣溜進牠平常不可能進去的地方尋找寶物了。

現在葛雷夫也變小了這該怎麼辦呢？

看著幫不上忙的兩個小孩子，看來熬製解藥的重責大任最後落在他頭上了。

等葛雷夫恢復他一定要狠狠敲詐他一筆！

他嘆了口氣，戳了戳睡著的迷你版葛雷夫的臉頰。

沒想到他這個嚴肅的老友小時候還挺可愛的。

-

為了防止葛雷夫的慘案再次發生，西瑟特地劃出一塊區域把兩個小孩關起來，也把那些紐特心愛的奇獸們關起來，不讓他們干擾他調配解藥。

本想著讓兩個小孩互相陪伴，小孩子對付小孩子無窮的精力，自然不會想起來要煩他，沒想到小時候的兩人如此不對盤。

小時候的紐特天真活潑，腦中充滿天馬行空的幻想；小時候的葛雷夫鼓著一張嬰兒肥的小臉蛋，硬是裝出一副認真的樣子，用他超前同齡人的知識處處指出紐特的錯誤，還不斷阻止紐特的探險行動。紐特被糾正煩了面子掛不住，氣葛雷夫計較一些莫名其妙的事；葛雷夫覺得自己沒有錯，也覺得委屈，不懂為什麼紐特要生氣。兩個人都覺得委屈，就成了現在這個局面。

西瑟手忙腳亂的安撫，真的覺得很絕望。

他沒有學過如何調解小孩子的糾紛，這已經超過他的業務範圍了。

誰能來救救他？！


End file.
